Naruto, Wielder of Space and Time
by Riptide-rider
Summary: What if during an attack by the villagers, Naruto unlocked a bloodline that allowed him to control Space and Time? Using this power, Naruto seeks revenge on the village that wronged him. Promising death to anyone who gets in his way, he will show the shinobi nation his power. The power to manipulate the very fabric of time and space. NaruxHarem , Dark Naruto
1. The Bloodline

Disclaimer: The bloodline belongs to THEKyuubi27 some of the jutsu are his but most are mine.

The date was October 10, the anniversary of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's defeat. How were the villagers celebrating this event you may ask? They were food stands, fireworks, performers, and other things. It was a great time for all the villagers, all but one person. This person was Uzamaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the great demon that everyone hated. However, none of the villagers could actually hurt the demon so they did the next best thing, beating the shit out of little 7 year old Naruto.

This event was known as the fox brat hunt where a very large mob of villagers would hunt down the boy and then proceed to beat him almost to death. Currently, everyone was taking turns attacking him with household items, rusty weapons, and any other thing they could find. Naruto and several wounds all over his body and he was bleeding severely from a stab wound in his head. The boy could only watch as a man with gravity defying gray hair and one red eye stab him in the chest with a lighting jutsu.

"The demon is finally dead!" The man called out as the villagers cheered. Oh how wrong they all were. If any of them had been paying attention to Naruto they would have seen his eyes now had amethyst colored pupils. In his head Naruto could hear a deep voice laughing loudly.

"**Oh they're so fucked**." Naruto heard in his ear. "**Boy make the hand seals ram, boar, and dragon then say Space-Time Release: Broken Hourglass.**" The jinchuriki suddenly had mental images of the hand seals the voice told him to use. Naruto made the hand seals and called out the jutsu.

"**Space-Time Release: Broken Hourglass" **He muttered. Everything around him seemed to slow down. People were cheering in slow motion and Naruto couldn't hear anything. He picked up and bloody sickle next to him and sliced off the nearest villager's leg. The person reacted in slow motion. The blond attacked several other people, hacking limbs off and disrupting the mob's cheering.

The jutsu wore off right when the Sandaime Hokage and several ANBU arrived.

"What in the name of Kami is going on here?" The old man said then saw Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes jiji (sp?) I am fine, my most of wounds have healed." The blonde said.

"What happened to your eyes Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"They have been opened to the cruelty of this world, old man. I have gained a new power and make sure nobody will hurt me anymore." Naruto said his tone having a coldness that no eight year olds voice should ever have.

"ANBU clean up this mess, Naruto please come with me so we may discuss this more in my office." Sarutobi said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. The pair disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared in the Hokage's office and Naruto took a seat in front of the desk.

"So Naruto how exactly did you kill the villagers?" The Sandaime asked.

"After my eyes changed a voice in my head told me to use a jutsu that made everything move really slow." Naruto explained.

"Was the voice telling you kill, maim, and destroy?" The Hokage asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No it helped me get my revenge." Naruto said. "Do you know who the voice is jiji?"

The Sandaime sighed.

"Naruto, as you know the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked 8 years ago on this very day. What I told you is that the Yondaime killed it. That was not the truth. He sealed it inside a baby, you were that baby Naruto." The old man said.

"I figured it was sealed in me a while ago." Naruto said. "The villagers would call me fox child and demon brat, it wasn't exactly that hard."

"What about your eyes Naruto, can you turn them off?" Sandaime asked.

"**Just think about cutting them off**." The Kyuubi told him mentally.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "cut off". When he opened his eyes the Sandaime nodded.

"Well Naruto it seems you have unlocked a bloodline. What would you like to call it?" The Hokage asked.

"**Gaki we need to talk**." The Kyuubi said as Naruto passed out.

When Naruto woke up he was in a very big hallway that had dozens of pipes running along the walls. The pipes gave off a glow and most were blue and some were red.

"**C-come to me**." A loud voice said from far down the hallway. The blond had no other choice so he walked down the hallway at a moderate pace, intent on finding the source of the voice. After several minutes of walking Naruto came to a large room that he couldn't see the ceiling off. In front of him was a humongous cage with a seal paper on it. A pair of large slitted eyes with red pupils opened up from within the cage.

"**So I see my jailer finally comes to see me**." A voice spoke from within the cage.

"You're the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"**Wait let me get into some a little bit more comfortable gaki." **The demon said and the room was enveloped in a red light that blinded Naruto's eyes. When the light faded standing in front of Naruto was a male who looked to be in his mid twenties. He was shirtless and wore black hakama pants and black ninja sandals. The thing that shocked Naruto was the 9 giants red fox tails flowing behind him.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah brat it's me, the almighty and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune**." The man said.

"Your incredibly modest for a furball locked in a cage." Naruto deadpanned

"**Shut up gaki, don't you want to know about your bloodline**?" The Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded.

"**You bloodline is called the Mugengan, the Infinity Eye. It allows you to use Space-Time techniques. Each level adds a topaz colored star to your eyes. Currently, you have no stars, but with training you can gain some. With no stars**** you get a seventh sense and can tell for example if someone has poisoned your food, and makes you more resistant to killing intent . These abilities are active even when your eyes are not. With one star you can see things in slow motion, see chakra and what element it is, and detect illusions.**" Kyuubi explained. "**With two stars you can disable illusions and when you see a jutsu you can analyze it, and break it down so it would be as if you had read a scroll on the technique. Finally with three stars you can predict your enemies movements, see into the future when meditating, and it will be easier to learn jutsu that are not your main affinity." **

"Whoa that's one super powerful bloodline." Naruto said amazed at the power of his new kekkai genkai.

"**Yes and for the next 7 years we will be training hard as hell with it, but not here. You need to get the Hokage to let you leave the village**."

Naruto woke back up and saw the Sandaime staring at him.

"Naruto are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes jiji I'm fine, but not in this village." Naruto stated. "I need to leave the village to train more, I can't practice in a village that's constantly trying to murder me."

"But, Naruto- " The Hokage began.

"No buts old man.. I need to get stronger. I want to be allowed to travel through the Elemental Countries." Naruto said leaving no room for argument. Sarutobi sighed, he couldn't believe he had just lost to a 8 year old boy.

"Very well Naruto, I will allow you to leave the village, but one condition. You must be come back after 5 years and become a shinobi of Konohagakure." The old man said.

"Okay I agree to your terms. I will be leaving as soon as possible." Naruto said and stood up about to leave.

"Wait Naruto I want you to have this since its your birthday." The Sandaime said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large roll of money. He gave the large amount of ryo to Naruto and smiled.

"Go and buy you something nice for your trip Naruto." The Hokage said smiling.

Naruto simply nodded and left.

-Konoha Market District-

Naruto was walking around under the disguise of a henge, appearing as a young ,brown haired boy wearing a orange shirt, blue shirt, and blue sandals. The first place he decided to go to was the ninja weapon store. After looking around, he saw a suitable place to shop.

"Hmm, Higarushi Weapon Shop, where have I heard that name before?" He mused to himself as he walked into the store and saw a young girl about his age at the counter.

"Welcome to Higarushi Weapon Shop how may I help you?" The girl asked nicely.

"I'm just browsing." Naruto said as he looked at the shelves and walked around. Nothing caught his eye until he saw a large sword that had clear veins running threw it. The weapon was at least 4 feet long and the hilt seemed to be made of silver.

"How much for the sword?" He asked as the girl walked over to him.

"That's not just any sword it's a chakra sentient blade. If you put elemental chakra in it than it will take characteristics of your affinity." She explained.

"How much?" He asked.

"150,000 ryo." The girl stated.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" A large burly man asked as he entered from a door at the back of the store.

"Making a sale daddy." The girl named Tenten said.

"Oh, young man are you interested in buying this sword." The man asked.

"Yes I am." Naruto said getting his money pouch and handing the girl 155, 00 ryo.

"You gave me 5,000 extra." Tenten said.

"Keep it." The space-time user said as he hefted the large sword on his shoulder and left the store.

"Damn this thing is heavy." Naruto said as he walked through the market district.

"**The only reason your lifting it is because I'm sending my chakra to your arms."** The Kyuubi told him.

Next the jinchuriki was going to buy some outfits for his journey. Naruto found a large store and decided it would suit his needs. Walking into the store he found it empty except for a brunette woman who looked to be in her mid twenties was standing at the counter.

"Hey can I help you find something?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm a shinobi in training and I'm looking for some good clothes." Naruto answered.

"Well please follow me to the back and I'll see what I can get you." She said smiling at him. The clerk led him to the changing room and he went inside it. She picked out a few things and handed it to him. When he came out Naruto was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and tight black pants almost covered by the silver torso armor and silver leg guards. On his arm were gauntlets that covered his forearm and he wore silver boots.

"Nice." Naruto muttered looking himself over in the mirror.

"That'll be 500 ryo." The clerk said. Naruto paid her and left the store, satisfied with his new appearance and new weapon.

"**Alright brat lets leave this shit hole."** A voice said in his head.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked looking around.

"**Who else would I be? And stop talking out loud or you'll look like a moron. Just think what you want to say to me."** The Kyuubi instructed.

'Stupid furball.' Naruto thought as he was let out by the gate guards and began walking down the main road.

"**I'll pretend I didn't hear that."**


	2. Konoha

**AN: I realized I made a mistake with how long Naruto would be gone from the village last chapter and I have changed that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mugengan or Naruto, but I do own most of the Space-Time Jutsu used.**

* * *

><p>A strange figure stood at the gates of Konohagakure, the greatest of all the shinobi villages. The person had spiky blonde hair that went in many directions and sky blue eyes. He wore a black suit similar to the one Maito Guy and Rock Lee wore except it was not as skin tight as theirs. Over it were silver shoulder pads and grey torso armor. On his right leg was a medium sized pouch and on his left was a large one. He had a dark grey mask covered up half of his face only showing his eyes. On the persons back was a very large sword that seemed to be made of flesh and metal.<p>

"Halt state your reason for coming here." One of the Chunin guarding the village ordered.

"Can't believe your forgot me Kotetsu, it's only been 5 years." The person said pulling down their mask to revealed 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naruto it's been a long time, I didn't even recognize you." Kotetsu said.

"Knowing your back things are gonna change." Izumo said as they opened the gates, allowing Naruto to enter.

"See you around guys." The young boy called out as he walked past them.

Naruto found that the village hadn't changed much since he left, everything was still normal and by normal I meant the villagers still glared at him. He could hear the names they called him and he felt the urge to slaughter them, but not yet. One villager was stupid enough to throw a beer bottle at him but he leaned to the side, watching it hit the ground and break. Faster than anyone could see Naruto seemed to move at superhuman speed and put his hand on the mans head.

"**SpaceTime Release: Sands of Time Forward"** He said, his Mugengan activated.

The drunk let out a cry before his body started aging rapidly, skin withering and bones becoming feeble. After a few seconds the man was a pale skeleton.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you fools, stand in my way and you will meet the same fate as this man." Naruto said in a cold voice before he turned and used his superhuman speed and disappeared.

-Hokage Tower-

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a sigh as he began another pile of paperwork that he had been doing all day. He was starting to wish that Minato had never given him the position back. The Sandaime scoffed at the foolish request papers that had been given to him. Most were proposing that he give each member of the Civilian Council 5 personal bodyguards in the unlikely case that they were ever attacked. Ha, like he'd approve that. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Sarutobi said, anything to give him a reason to stop doing paperwork.

The door opened with an unnaturally creak noise and Sarutobi looked up to see who it was. It was the same person who had entered Konoha earlier and killed a drunk villager.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why hello Naruto, I see you have returned from your training trip. How was it?" The Sandaime asked in a friendly tone as Naruto sat down in the chair in front of the old oak desk.

"I have progressed a lot in the usage of my bloodline and learned several more SpaceTime jutsu and I have learned some wind jutsu and water jutsu." Naruto began. He showed Sarutobi his Mugengan which now had three stars in each eye.

"Well what level would you say you are at?" The Sandaime asked.

"I would say without the Mugengan I am mid jonin and with it I am at least high ANBU level." The Jinchuriki said.

"Would you like to prove that?" The Hokage asked, a mischievous smile coming onto his face.

"What would you have in mind?" Naruto asked, curious as to what the old man was thinking of.

"How about you fight some of the Jonin and we'll see exactly how strong you are." Sarutobi said. "Anybody in particular you would like to fight?"

"Well I'll fight three of them." Naruto began reaching into his pouch and taking out a Bingo Book.

"Hatake Kakashi seems strong, he'll be one of my opponents. The rest of them is up to you to pick." The blonde said.

"Alright then Naruto be at Training Ground 17 in one hour for your matches." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and left the room..

00000

Naruto immediately went to the training ground, speeding up time around him so he could get there faster. He made it there in under 10 minutes and decided to wait in the trees, the jinchuriki deciding to surprise his opponents.

"**So are you going to go all out?" **A voice asked him in his head.

'I haven't decided yet. I know I'm one of the strongest in the village. The only one who could pose a threat to my plans is Maito Guy and that's if he uses the gates.' Naruto answered Kyuubi.

"**Will you use your sword on the?"** Kyuubi asked.

'I'm pretty sure it's hungry so yeah I will.' Naruto thought before stretching his arms hearing his bones crack.

-30 Minutes Later-

Finally, the Hokage arrived with several other people. The first of them appeared to be a laidback man with gravity defying silver hair with a blue mask covering half his face, his bandana over his left eye, and he was wearing the standard jonin outfit. In his hand was a orange book that Naruto knew only perverts second person was a kunoichi wearing a short orange skirt, yellow trench coat, fishnet shirt, and had purple hair. This woman had a bloodthirsty look in her eyes and seemed to be arguing with the man who was reading the orange book.

The blond decided now would be a good time to reveal his self so he jumped off the tree and landed right in front of the small group, stabbing his large sword into the ground.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet Hatake Kakashi the man you requested and Mitarashi Anko." The Sandaime said

"This is the gaki we have to fight, I'll try not to rough him up to bad." Anko said arrogantly.

"We will see Mitarashi-san." Naruto said. "I'm fighting Hatake first."

"This shouldn't take long." Kakashi noted not looking up from his book.

The Hokage and Anko moved to the side of the field to give the two room to fight.

Naruto said nothing as he withdrew his sword from the ground and put it on his shoulder.

"You can have first move." Kakashi said still reading his book.

"**Space-Time Release: Dimensional Collapse." **Naruto said, his Mugengan activated. The jinchuriki held out his hand and balled it into a fist. Suddenly the air around Kakashi wavered before it started crumbling as if someone had put him in a box and was stepping on it. The Jonin jumped away from the spot he was previously standing in and knew that if he stayed there he would've died.

"What's Space-Time release?" Anko asked.

"It is an element that can only be used b Naruto due to his dojutsu." The Sandaime explained. "It is very powerful and as you can probably guess allows him to control the very fabric of space and time."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto from his book and decided to finally attack. Finally deciding it was time to retaliate he began doing hand signs for a jutsu only to notice something was off. Kakashi saw that he was moving a very slow speed and Naruto was staring at him with his Mugengan.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu." **Kakashi said finishing his hand signs.

A large fireball flew from the Jonin's mouth and headed for Naruto. The blond simply stood there and watched as the jutsu got closer to him. Right when it was about to hit him Naruto held up his sword and a trail of red chakra could be seen going into the sword and the shinobi watched as a the flesh on the weapon turned into a mouth with spiky teeth. The fireball was sucked into the sword and then it transformed back into it's no mouth having state.

"Did the sword just eat the jutsu?" Anko asked before going into a coughing fit.

"It seems that the sword grew a mouth that allowed it to eat the chakra." Sarutobi said.

"I've only heard of that before with Hoshigaki Kisame's Samehada." The snake mistress said. "The gaki's got some tricks up his sleeve."

Naruto dashed at Kakashi and swung his sword at the man's head, the jonin ducked under the attack and tried to kick the boy in the stomach. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's leg and then held his sword in a reverse grip, attempting to stab the silver haired man in the rib. O He jumped back and then grew a few kunai at Naruto who held out his hand and they froze in the air. As the kunai fell to the ground Naruto began doing hand signs for a jutsu.

"**Wind Release: Divine Wind."** Naruto said gathering wind chakra. He created 4 pillars of spinning wind that speeded towards Kakashi. The jonin tried to dodge them but he was caught in the whirlwinds and got many cuts on his body. After the winds vanished the scarecrow began doing hand signs for one of his jutsu.

"**Fire Release: Fire Flower."** Kakashi said shooting threw small fireballs at Naruto that then turned into a giant fireball. Naruto simply held up his sword again and ate the chakra from the jutsu.

'_So ninjutsu doesn't work on him, lets try taijutsu.' _Kakashi thought lifting up his head band to reveal his sharingan eye to help him with close combat.

"It's time to end this." Naruto said attaching his sword to his back.

"**Space-Time Release: Dimensional Transfer."** The blonde said and they watched as his body broke down into pixilated images and disappeared. Kakashi began frantically looking around for his opponent . Pixels gathered behind the older shinobi to become Naruto who kneed Kakashi in the ribs causing the man to double over in pain . The jinchuriki smiled behind his mask as he turned into pixels again and vanished. Kakashi struggled to his feet and took out a kunai, ready for when Naruto would appear again.

"I win." Naruto said, his sword at Kakashi's neck. The Jonin sighed.

"Congratulations Naruto you just beat one of the strongest Jonin." The Sandaime praised as him and Anko walked over to the pair.

"Who do I fight next?" Naruto asked.

"Well considering you just beat a jonin I already think you passed but if you want to keep fighting you can." Sarutobi said. "Anko you shall face him next."

"Alright gaki get ready to get your ass kicked by me, the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko!" The sadistic jonin shouted. The others went to the side on the field to watch the battle.

"I'm not going easy on you like I did Kakashi." Naruto said as everyone stared at him shocked.

"How strong (cough) is he?" Kakashi asked.

"**Space-Time Release: Spatial Bullet."** Naruto said and opened his mouth before firing two balls of purplish-white energy. The projectiles slamned into Anko and sent her flying back a few feet.

Anko ran towards Naruto and threw several kunai at himwhich he easily dodged and she held up her arms at him.

"**Striking Shadow Snakes."** Anko called out as several snakes flew out her sleeves and attempted to bite Naruto.

"**Wind Release: Furious Wind Gauntlet."** Naruto muttered as he held up his arm that was enveloped in wind chakra and became a mini tornado. The snakes were shredded by the attack and Naruto punched Anko in the stomach, easily tearing through her fishnet. The kunoichi jumped back as Naruto cancelled his jutsu. Anko cut her thumb then began doing hand signs.

"**Summoning Jutsu." **She called out and in a large puff of smoke a snake the size of a house appeared. Naruto began doing hand signs for another jutsu.

"**Wind Release: Great Wind Breakthrough." **He said and shot a large blast of wind that smashed into the snake gave the summon several large cuts. The snake hissed and lunged at Naruto with it's mouth wide open. The jinchuriki took his sword off his back and chakra could be seen going into the weapon. The blade now had a few small spikes at the base of the blade and wind chakra was spinning around it. In one mighty slash Naruto sliced the snakes mouth in half, causing it to dispel.

"**Fire Release: Giant Fireball.**" Anko said shooting a fireball from her mouth that flew at Naruto He stabbed his sword into the ground and held up his hand. Everyone watched as a small purple portal opened and the fireball went inside it. Another portal opened behind Anko and the fireball struck her in her back, knocking her to the ground.

"This match is over." Naruto said as Sarutobi and the sharingan using jonin went to Anko to check her injuries.

"She's okay, just some mild burns." Kakashi noted.

"Alright Naruto congratulations on defeating two jonin without taking a break." The Hokage praised. "I hereby give you the rank of Tokubetsu Genin."

"Is that even a real position." Kakashi asked.

"I just made it up. Come Naruto so we can get your headband." Sarutobi said as Kakashi helped Anko up and they all shunshined to the Hokage Tower


	3. Mission with Team Gai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Mugengan but most of the space-time jutsu are mine and any other jutsu are mine.**

Summary of last chapter: Naruto came back to Konoha and easily beat Kakashi and Anko afterwards he became a Tokubetsu Genin, a rank that was just made up by the Sandaime.

-000-

"Masuri do you know how much Daichi is paying us?" A large man with a battle axe on his back asked.

"Nope but it better be good for guarding this stupid thing." The man named Masuri said as the two men stood in front of a large chest and there were several more man stationed around the site.

"Hey I found somethin'!" A bandit that was farthest from the group yelled. A few of the hired men went over to see what their fellow bandit was talking about.

"What do you think Daisuke found?" Masuri asked. His partner shrugged his shoulders.

-With the poor bast-I mean Daisuke-

Daisuke wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He had gotten his thug position from his intimidating appearance, well for civilians it was intimidating. He had a large mace that was a little rusty but it got the job done. Daisuke had saw something very large and shiny move through the forest.

"Where are you shiny shiny?" He called out cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Damnit Daisuke there's nothing out here." Rokuru said. "Just a waste of our- GLURK!"

The bandit stopped talking when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a blade protruding from his chest. He fell to his knees as his partners frantically looked around to see where the blade had gone. Another man, name was Takihiro, didn't even know what hit him when his head blew apart and he died instantly. One by one the bandits died by either disembowelment or their body parts exploding. Finally the last bandit, Daisuke stood in the clearing terrified as he saw the corpses of the other bandits. He turned around to see young man wearing silver armor holding a very large sword.

"W-who are you?" Daisuke asked backing up and holding his axe up.

"Just a shinobi doing a mission." The boy said before he disappeared. Daisuke let out a breath of relief before he felt a stinging pain in his chest. The shinobi had sliced the man in half horizontally and Daisuke fell apart.

-Back with the two bandits-

"They've been gone for a while." Masuri noted taking out his katana he had stolen from a weapon store.

"Yeah they should've been back." His partner Kaito said.

A figure appeared a few feet away from them, holding a large crimson-stained sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaito asked. The person said nothing as they began doing hand signs.

"**Space-Time Release: Spatial Bullet." **The person said firing an orb of purplish-white energy that slammed into Masuri and made a perfect hole in his chest.

"Holy shit." Kaito said as he saw his partner die and began doing hand signs. "Kid, unlike the rest of these idiots I'm a shinobi."

"**Earth Release: Strangling Earth."** The Iwagakure shinobi shouted as tendrils of earth rose from the ground and tried to wrap around Naruto's neck. He jumped back from the attack and speed towards Kaito with astonishing speed. Before the older shinobi could do anything Naruto stabbed him in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Be lucky I left you alive." Naruto said removing his sword from the man's body and sealing the chest in a blank scroll. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, and make sure you tell Iwagakure that for the bingo book."

When more Iwa-nins arrived they found Kaito barely arrived and he told them about the shinobi that had attacked them.

-000-

"Mission success." Naruto said placing the scroll on the Hokage's desk and unsealing revealing the chest that held several important Katon jutsu scrolls.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, I don't even want to think about what would've happened if Iwa got access to our Katon jutsu." Sarutobi said giving Naruto his mission pay.

"What's my next mission?" The jinchuriki asked.

"Well, I'll give you a joint mission. Team 10 which consist of Maito Gai as the sensei, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. They are on their way here and Gai has requested a C rank mission in advance." The Sandaime explained.

"When will they be here?" Naruto asked.

"Any minute." The Hokage said.

Naruto said nothing as the air around him wavered and he suddenly flipped upside down and was now sticking to the ceiling. He folded his arms across his chest and waited. A few minutes later Team 10 arrived and Naruto had yet to move.

"Sandaime-sama we are ready for our next mission and to finish spreading our youthfulness!" Lee yelled.

"Alright you'll be doing a C-rank assignment and you will also be working with someone else." Sarutobi explained.

"Who will we be working with Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Me." Naruto answered falling from the ceiling and landing in front of his feet in front of the genins.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, a Tokubetsu Genin and your partner for this mission." The Hokage explained.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Let us spread our youthfulness together!" Rock Lee yelled.

"Umm sure." The jinchuriki responded not really knowing what to say.

"Alright Hokage-sama we'll go do this mission with no problems and if we don't I run 100 laps around Konoha." Gai said doing the "nice guy" pose.

"Alright your assignment is to go to a small village near Amegakure that is currently being held captive by a large amount of bandits and mercenaries. We believe that most of the bandits are at Genin level and the Mercenaries are at least high Genin level. Go there and rescue the village, the leader who is a woman by the name of Akito is your top priority. See to it she is not hurt." The Sandaime explained. "You are all dismissed."

The group of shinobi left the Hokage's office and headed for Konoha's North exit.

"So Naruto-san tell us about yourself." Tenten said trying to make conversation while they were walking.

"I posses one of the strongest bloodline in the world, I am above average at ninjutsu and kenjutsu, and average at taijutsu and genjutsu. I have a sword as you can see and I am Konoha's only Tokubetsu Genin." Naruto explained.

"What do you specialize in?" Gai asked.

"Destruction, as most of my techniques deal a large amount of damage." The space-time user answered as they left the village and began running atop the tree branches.

"Naruto I wanted to know what kind of sword is that? I've only seen it onc-" Tenten cutoff as realization dawned on her that she had sold him that sword years ago.

"Yes Tenten-san I was that little boy you had sold the sword to, I must thank you. It has been very useful." Naruto said.

"Umm well your welcome Naruto-san. Maybe you can show me it in battle?" Tenten asked.

"If it is needed then probably." The jinchuriki answered.

It did not take long for Team Gai and Naruto to reach the small village that was a couple of miles away from Amegakure. There were bandits everywhere and 6 of them at the gate.

"Alright Neji use your Byakugan to scan the area and while Lee and I attack directly, Tenten you shall cover use with your youthful aim and Naruto-san will be our backup." Gai instructed. His team nodded and separated. Naruto jumped down from the tree and began walking forward.

"Hey kid, who the hell are you?" A bandit barked at the jinchuriki as he neared the camp entrance.

Naruto said nothing and just began doing hand signs.

"**Space-Time Release: Spatial Blade."** Naruto muttered. He slashed the air with his arm and sent a pink crescent blade that sliced through the first guard. The other guard picked up his sword and ran at Naruto with a battle cry. Naruto leaned to the left and avoided the attack, then grabbed the handle of his sword and in one quick motion sliced the man in half. The jinchuriki began walking forward and sighed as several more bandits approached him. They all carried swords and axes and smirked at him. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and began doing hand signs.

"**Space-Time Release: Spatial Rift Creatures."** He said before picking up his sword and dashing forward. The bandits screamed as pink portals began appearing around them a large reptilian claws would reach out and pull them in, and in some a giant purple ball would fly out and detonate when it touched them. The bandits who weren't being killed by the portals were being decimated by Naruto as he delivered strikes from his sword that they all fell to. Naruto turned and saw Gai and Lee taking care of a few more bandits while Tenten was making a rain of kunai attack a few more to his left.

"Kid your not half bad." Someone said from behind him. The space-time wielder turned around and saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties and on his forehead was a Kumo headband with a slash going through it. He wore an old Kumogakure jonin vest and under it was a long sleeved black shirt and that matched the pants he was wearing. Around his waist were several pouches and on his back was long spear.

"Atsuchi Hideo, A-Ranked missing nin from Kumogakure and also known as the Lightning Enigma. Extremely proficient in lighting ninjutsu and above average with spear." Naruto noted as he stared at the man.

"Heh, I see you read your bingo book kid, that's good, but do you really think you can defeat me?" Hideo asked as he grabbed the handle of his spear and withdrew it from the strap on his back.

"You'll be a nice challenge from the weaklings I've fought so far, so yeah I know I can beat you." Naruto answered as he gripped his sword tightly in his hand.

"**Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Blast."** Hideo said and pointed his spear at Naruto. Immediately a blast of electricity shaped like a dragon's head shot from the tip and thundered towards Naruto. The blond brought his sword up and channeled wind chakra into it, the sword morphed so now it was a pale grey color and air was spinning around it. The attack dispersed once it hit the sword and Naruto began doing hand signs.

"**Wind Release: Drilling Wind Sword." **He said as air began as air chakra covered his sword and then turned into a drill tip and the blonde ran at Hideo. The older shinobi jumped as Naruto stabbed the spot where he had just been, the sword drilling into the ground and kicking up debris.

"**Lightning Release: Thunder Cutter." ** Hideo said as a electricity covered his hand and he made a punching motion at Naruto. The effect was a blade of electricity flying towards Naruto and hitting him in the stomach sending him several feet back. The jinchuriki stood up and smirked as he sword began changing again and this time into it's demonic form. Hideo gripped his spear and ran at Naruto as it was covered with electricity and the two weapons clashed. Naruto brought his knee up but Hideo blocked it with his hand and smiled.

"**Lightning Release: Judgment Thunder."** The man said as his spear released a shockwave of electricity that shocked Naruto several times and caused him to retreat.

"Alright no more playing around." Naruto said and began doing hand signs. "**Space-Time Release: Dimensional Cutter."**

Hideo watched as Naruto disappeared and held his spear up ready for the blonde's attack. Without a warning the man cried out as he felt someone slash at his back, then his arms, then more cuts began appearing on his body. The jinchuriki appeared a few feet away from him and smiled.

"**Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Fang."** The older shinobi said pointing his electrical charged spear at the sky. A plume of lightning flew up to the sky above and went into the clouds, a loud crackle, then quickly came back down and went flying at Naruto faster then he could see. The space-time manipulator only had time to raise his sword as the attack hit him.

"Damnit, those lightning jutsu are getting annoying." Naruto said as he channeled wind chakra into his sword again and swung the sword sending a crescent blade of air at Hideo. The attack hit the man and knocked him to the ground. He stood up only to see Naruto running at him doing several hand signs.

"**Wind Release: Pressure Damage."** The jinchuriki said opening his mouth and blowing out a giant gust of wind that destroyed everything in it's path and sent Hideo into the air.

"**Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm."** Naruto said jumping in the air and sending a palm strike to Hideo's stomach, expelling a large amount of wind and sending the missing nin into the ground.

"Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee shouted as he and his team watched the battle.

"Gai-Sensei don't you think we should help him?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto-kun seems to be doing perfectly fine by himself so let's go and finish the rest of the bandits." Gai said and his team nodded.

"You are very strong young shinobi, tell me your name." Hideo said getting up.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde answered.

"Well then let us end this with our strongest attacks!" Hideo cried out as he pointed his spear at the sky and storm clouds began gathering. Naruto smirked and began doing hand signs.

"**Lightning Release: Grand Rajin's Thunder!"**

"**Space-Time Release: Reality Destruction Dimensional Sword!"**

Numerous black bolt of lightning shot from Hideo's spear while Naruto slashed at the air sending an arc of black energy and everything that touched it was instantly destroyed. When the two techniques collided there was a massive shockwave that sent both shinobi flying back and crashing into the ground, while even Team Gai felt the attack and had to add chakra to their feet so they wouldn't be sent flying.

Said team went to the battle site and saw a large crater that had been created and they saw the only thing left of Hideo was his spear.

"Oh Kami what happened to Naruto-san?" Tenten asked as they began looking for him.

"I-I'm right here." A voice said and they looked towards a demolished hut as a hand emerged from the debris and Naruto pulled his body up.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Gai asked helping Naruto up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little chakra exhaustion. Where's Hideo?" He asked.

"He's dead, only thing left is his spear." Neji said.

"So is our mission completed Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked.

"Yup all of the bandits have been defeated so lets go back home!" Gai shouted.

Naruto sighed as the team left the village but deep down he knew soon he would kill them all and he would make Konoha pay.


	4. I'm Not Dead

Hey guys , it's me Riptide. I've noticed this fic is constantly getting favorited and people keep following it. Your all probably thinking " When is this idiot gonna update?" Well fear not, I'm halfway done with the next chapter. I've just been busy with real life and all my other fics. A co-author or some help would be nice though. Anyway I just posted this to show you guys I wasn't abandoning this. See ya soon hopefully!


	5. C-Rank Mission with Team 7

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

The area was silent except for the almost inaudible breathing coming from a young blond-haired teen. He was in Area 44. also known as the Forest of Death. Naruto snorted as he remembered how the old man had told him to avoid the forest. Sure the place could be dangerous at times if you was unprepared, but Naruto wasn't afraid at all. He knew he was the strongest thing in the forest. It was however a good place to train due to all the monstrous animals. Speaking of monstrous animals, a large tiger pounced on Naruto from behind. The shinobi rolled to the side avoiding the attack and pumped demonic chakra into his large sword. The weapon's appearance shifted into it's demonic form and let out some animalistic clicks as the eye on it widened. Yes, Naruto's blade was sentient to the point it could communicate with it's wielder. Naruto withdrew the sword from his back and held it with two hands as the beast in front of him growled.

"Kitty wants to play rough." Naruto mumbled to his self before swinging the blade vertically at the beast's head. It jumped backwards, crouching low before pouncing again attending to rip Naruto's throat out. He quickly raised the blade causing the tiger to bite down on the sword. Short spikes erupted from the blade piercing the tiger's mouth causing it to cry out in pain and let go. Naruto activated his Mugengan and heard the Kyuubi remark about him having to use his bloodline against a mere animal. The blond growled at this holding out his hand and balling it into a fist. The area around the animal began to crumble causing it to cry out in pain. After a few moments the beast exploded into a bloody shower splattering Naruto with it's guts. The blonde turned his head a fraction before holding out his hand and firing a pink sphere at the tree behind him causing a small explosion.

"Jeez gaki watch where you shoot those things." A rough feminine voice said as a familiar figure jumped out of the trees. It was none other than Mitarashi Anko, snake mistress of Konoha.

"Why were you spying on me?" Naruto asked wiping the guts from his weapon.

"Hokage-Sama wants to see you." Anko answered.

"I hate when my training is interrupted." The blond grumbled as a pink portal opened in front of him. The young shinobi walked into the portal and it closed, leaving Anko alone in the forest.

-The Hokage Tower-

The Sandaime was at his desk doing boring paperwork when a pink rift appeared a few feet in front of him. Naruto came walking out the portal and nodded at the Hokage.

"You wanted me?" The blond asked.

"Ah yes Naruto I have a new m-" Sarutobi started but was interrupted when several people walked in. They were Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai.

"Hokage-Sama we've finished our mission." Kakashi said then noticed Naruto.

"Oh hello...Naruto." The gray-haired shinobi said glaring at the blond.

"Hmmm, well all of you need a mission and I think I have an idea." Sarutobi mused.

"What do you mean Hokage-Sama?" Sakura asked.

"I'm assigning the five of you on a mission together." The Hokage began. "Your mission is to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. Even though it's an simple escort mission I have a feeling more will happen"

"Great I have to work along weaklings." Naruto grumbled.

"I am an Uchiha, a member of the strongest clan in Konoha." Sasuke barked glaring at Naruto.

"Your Sharingan is no match for my eyes, you haven't even unlocked yours yet." The blond remarked turning to face Sasuke.

"Your just a orphan loser, you don't even have a bloodline!" Sasuke cried out. In an instant Naruto had Sasuke pressed against the wall with his sword to the young Uchiha's neck.

"Say that again, I dare you." Naruto said unleashing a large amount of killing intent.

"Naruto that is enough!" Sarutobi shouted. Naruto growled before moving his sword away from Sasuke's throat.

'His amount of killing intent is unbelievable'. Kakashi thought staring at Naruto. The Sandaime pressed a button on his desk.

"Kikyo please send the client in." He said. A few moments later a slightly drunken man who looked to be in his mid thirties walked in the room.

"I wanted ninjas to protect me, not some girl with pink hair, a kid with duck butt hair,a really pale kid, and a guy with one eye. Blondie with the giant sword looks good though." The man remarked.

"Tazuna-san I assure you Team 7 and Naruto are fully capable of protecting you." Sarutobi said.

"Whatever." Tazuna grumbled.

"Okay team meet at the Main Exit Gate in 30 minutes." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto said nothing, just created a rift in front of him and walked into it.

-Naruto's Old Apartment-

Naruto hadn't entered the building in years and he was disgusted when he saw the condition of his "home". He made a mental note to clean later on after his mission. For now he just destroyed any trash and fixed up the raggedy old bed.

'_Close enough.'_ He thought to himself.

**'Are you ready for your mission?'** Kyuubi asked.

_'Of course I am. However I'll have to restrain myself from killing Kakashi like I did before.'_ Naruto said thinking about his match with the gray-haired jonin.

'**Don't worry kit, the time for your revenge will come and it will be satisfying.'** Kyuubi told him and Naruto smiled darkly. Locking the door behind him, Naruto exited his run down apartment and decided to walk to the Main Gate instead of teleporting there. As he walked past, civilians backed away from him and Naruto smirked at this.

'_The fools have finally learned.'_ He thought.

"Uhm Naruto-san?" A female voice said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hello Tenten-san." The blond said turning to look at the kunoichi.

"Oh you can just call me Tenten." The weapon mistress said blushing a tiny bit.

"Well Tenten, what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to have a quick spar if you weren't busy." Tenten asnwered.

"Well I do have a mission but this shouldn't take long." Naruto said placing his hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Are you going to Shunshin?" Tenten asked and the blonde scoffed.

"My technique is much better." Naruto said as he Mugengan activated. Slowly pink energy began spiraling around the two before they vanished.

-Training Ground 3-

They appeared on a grassy field and Tenten fell to her knees panting. Naruto looked down at her a slight smirk on his face. Holding out his hand to here, she took it and stood up.

"So what are the rules?" He asked.

"Kenjutsu only." Tenten said taking out a scroll and summoning a standard issue katana. Naruto nodded withdrawing his sword from his back and jumped back a few feet. The two swordsman stared at each other waiting, before Naruto made the first move. In the blink of an eye he was in front of her and pushed his blade forward. She parried the attack with some difficulty and swung her blade at Naruto's arms. The speed Naruto maneuvered the blade with amazed her as he attacked again , forcing her to jump back with several slashes. Even though Naruto's sword was bigger he moved as if he was wielding a normal sized katana. The blond swung at her head making her block again and she held her place with difficulty due to Naruto's strength. He pressed down on her katana making the kunoichi grit her teeth as she pushed against his sword.

The blond haired teen closed the distance between them incredibly fast and slashed at her several times. Large tears appeared in her clothing and he threw a round house kick that sent her tumbling away. The bun haired female looked up to see him staring down at her and his sword at her neck.

"I win." He stated.

"Your really strong Naruto, I wasn't any match for you." Tenten said standing up.

"Don't fret Tenten-san, few in this village can defeat me." Naruto spoke turning away.

"Hey I said not to call me that!" The kunoichi called.

"I'll see you later, Tenten." The swordsman said before walking into a pink portal. Tenten sighed as she began walking home to get herself fixed up.

-Konoha Gate-

Naruto walked out of his portal and was greeted by the sight of Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sakura waiting for him.

"Nice of you to arrive Naruto, now we can finally head out." Kakashi said.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto mumbled as the group began walking.

A hour and a half later, they are walking along a small path each individual was doing something to keep themselves preoccupied while they were walking. Kakashi read his orange book, Sakura annoyed Sasuke and he tried to ignore her, Tazuna drank his sake, and Naruto was having a mental conversation with Kyuubi.

"**Hey kit there's two ninja up ahead." **The Kitsune said.

'_Yeah I know."_ Naruto responded mentally.

The group walked past two puddles and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a clawed hand sprouted from the puddle and two men dressed in black cloaks jumped out. Naruto gripped his sword handle before quickly drawing it from his back, the surface of the weapon covered in hot fire. Naruto teleported between Tazuna and Gozu and kicked the older demon brother in the stomach sending him into a tree. Meizu saw this and threw his clawed gauntlet at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under the gauntlet, coming back up to grab the chain and pull the nukenin towards him. Once Meizu was close enough, Naruto thrusted his sword forward. The fire that covered the blade melted through Meizu's torso and he screamed in pain. Sakura , Tazuna, and Kakashi's eyes widened at what Naruto had done.

_'Of course he did, he's a demon after all.' _The one-eyed Jonin thought.

_'If I had that kind of power I'd be able to kill Itachi.' _Sasuke thought clenching his fist.

Meizu fell to the ground, now having a gaping hole in his chest with burned edges. Gozu got back up to his feet and saw what Naruto had done to his brother.

"You bastard!" The younger brother yelled. "I'll kill you!"

Gozu ran at Naruto and threw his gauntlet out. The blond held up his hand muttered under his breath.

"**Space-Time Release: Sands of Time Forward."** The blond mumbled.

As soon as the gauntlet got close Naruto grabbed onto it. The metal began rusting quickly before falling apart. The ability creeped along the chain aging it and soon reached Gozu's arm. He cried out as the jutsu hit his body and he began aging also. Gozu's body grew frail and his hair withered.

"Naruto we need him alive!" Kakashi crawled out. However Gozu continued aging and quickly became dust.

"Sorry." Naruto said as his sword turned back to normal. "I put to much chakra into it."

Kakashi growled at this as he knew Naruto did it on purpose. Deciding to work on that later, he then turned to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, mind telling me why you have nukenin attacking you?" The Jonin asked.

So Tazuna explained the situation to them and how Gato controlled his home. Kakashi immediately said that they should return to Konoha to get backup. Sasuke however said he wanted to finish the mission as it might be good experience. Of course Sakura agreed with her crush, not caring how many ninja attacked them. Naruto knew he could stand against whoever attacked them and he'd like to fight stronger shinobi. Being outvoted, Kakashi sighed and said they'd continue with the mission.

After a while of walking again , Naruto sensed something in the bushes. He held up his hand and silently fired a orb of pink energy that exploded once it made contact. He explosion caught the attention of the others and they saw the corpse of a rabbit.

"What the hell Naruto-baka, you killed that poor animal!" Sakura shrieked as she raised her hand to hit him.

"Haruno, if you strike me I will send you to a far away void in another dimension where you will shriek and shriek as much as you like and no one will hear you." Naruto said glaring at her. Sakura cringed at the killing intent he was unleashing on her.

"Naruto that's enough." Kakashi ordered. Naruto stared at his sensei for a few moments before stopping the killing intent that was directed towards the pink-haired kunoichi. He felt an amount of killing intent directed towards him from an unknown area.

"Everybody down!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna fell to the ground while Naruto stayed up. He quickly held up his sword and turned his body. A giant sword collided with his blade making a loud clang sound ring through the air. The sword fell to the ground and Naruto quickly fired a spatial orb towards a few trees. A figure jumped from them right before the attack hit and caused a explosion.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting the gaki to stop it But I guess that's what to expect from Konoha's Entity of Destruction." The man said.

"Momochi Zabuza, nukenin of Kirigakure and also known as the Demon of the Mist. Your also a ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said.

"Naruto how does he know you?" Kakashi wondered.

"The gaki has his own page in the Bingo Book." Zabuza said.

'_How is he so strong?' _Sasuke asked himself.

'_I must tell Danzo-sama of this.' _Sai thought.

"What rank am I?" Naruto asked.

"B." Zabuza answered.

"Then I'll have to kill you and that should bring me up to A-rank." Naruto said before kicking Zaubuza's sword in the nukenin's direction. The older swordsman caught it and nodded.

"Wait Naruto you can't handle him. Let me-." Kakashi began.

'Shut it Hatake." Naruto interrupted activating his Mugengan. "This is between me and him."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto but relented. He hoped that Zabuza could kill the jinchuriki.

"Sai, Sakura, Sasuke protect Tazuna. Naruto I'll provide cover." The Jonin ordered, lying about the last part.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled. "**Space-Time Release: Spatial Blade." **

Naruto's sword was covering in pink swirling energy as he swung the weapon at Zabuza. The older ninja raised his sword and blocked the attack. The chakra began cutting through the Kubriki (sp?) and Zabuza jumped back. The blond sent wind chakra into his sword, air spinning quickly around it.

"**Wind Release: Howling Wind Scar." **Naruto said swinging his sword . Strong wind shot from the sword tearing the ground up as it headed towards Zabuza. He tried to stand his ground but was blown by the strong attack and flew into a tree. Once he hit the tree , he dissolved into water.

'_When the hell did he make a Mizu bunshin?'_ Naruto thought looking around.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu." ** Zabuza said and mist flooded the area. Naruto smirked and pumped demonic chakra into his sword. Flesh-like material covered half of the blade, a mouth appeared, a a slitted eye opened up.

"Did you know Momochi-san, that this mist is mostly chakra and the rest being moisture in the air?" Naruto asked.

"Your point kid?" Zaubuza's disembodied voice asked.

"It's just a snack for my sword." The blond said. His sword licked it's lips before it bean sucking in the chakra-fused mist. After a few moments the mist was no more and Zabuza was revealed.

"**Space-Time Release: Infinity Spatial Cut." **Naruto said waving his hand in the air. Hundreds of small glowing needles appeared in front of him. Suddenly, the shot forward towards the other swordsman who jumped back to avoid the attack. Naruto pointed towards him again and the needles went to his location. Team 7 and Tazuna watched as Naruto made the needles follow Zabuza who backed up into a tree. The needles pierced and slashed his skin, leaving dozens of cut wounds. The nukenin was breathing heavily and holding his shoulder that had been cut badly. Naruto hefted his sword on his shoulder and walked towards the ex-mist nin.

"I expected more from you Momochi." He muttered raising his sword up in the air.

Suddenly, several needles flew from a tree and stabbed Zabuza in the neck causing him to fall to the ground. A feminine figure wearing a mask jumped down from a tree in front of Zabuza.

"Thank you swordsman-san. I've been tracking him down for quite some time now." The Hunternin said.

"Sure." Naruto said lowering his sword back down and returning it to his back. The Hunternin disapeared with Zabuza's body and the blond turned back to him "team".

"Okay what now?" He asked.

"Now we continue on the way to the bridge." Kakashi informed.

_'I must learn how he is so strong, I NEED that power.' _Sasuke thought greedily.

_'That demon is stronger than I thought, I must find someway to kill him.' _Kakashi thought sinisterly.

_'Hmm I wonder what Sasuke-kun's favorite color is.'_ Guess who thought that.

_'I overestimated Zabuza, I was hoping for a better fight.' _Naruto thought frowning.

_'I have much to report to Danzo-sama when we return to Konoha.' _Sai noted.

With these thoughts in mind, the group continued on their way to the bridge.


	6. IM BACK

***Drumrolll Starts Playing***

**Helloooo people of Fanfiction! I know it's been several months since I last updated this story. I've just dropped this lil' old author's note to tell you guys that the guy you all know and love is finally back. After a few months of spending time volunteering in minor third world countries, I've finally come back to the good old US…I'm not really good at lying haha. Well the real reason of my hiatus is irrelevant. All you guys need to know is that I will be updating this fic very soon. I estimate in 2-3 weeks. Thank you guys for the hits and reviews so keep 'em coming! Catch you guys later.**

**-The One and Only Riptide-Rider**


	7. What Happens in Wave

**Authors Note: Okay so I have a few things to address before this chapter starts. When I made this story, I told myself I would balance a few things out. Mainly, Naruto's strength and the bashing. About his strength, I didn't want him to just completely obliterate every opponent he fought. That would get boring to read, really quick. I want to like slowly build him up, starting Naruto off moderately strong and slowly work his way up. You might notice that he will seem a little stronger staring now on also and will certainly progress.**

**Okay enough of that, now about the bashing. That's pretty much up to you guys. I'm just a humble author who wants to give the community what they want. So next time to review, tell me if you want bashing or not. And tell me if you want Haku to die or be added to Naruto's harem. Haku is in fact a female, well in this story she is. If you guys (or gals) have any other suggestions or things you'd like to see in the story, don't be scared to tell me in a review or PM me. I just might make your wish happen haha. Alright that's enough of me…so without further ado here's chapter 5. Enjoy. **

**Extended Author's Note: Yes this is in fact an edited chapter. After weeks on hard thinking and a few dissatisfied reviews and messages, I decided to lengthen the Wave chapter instead of splitting in in two like I originally planned. Forgive me for the long hiatus, school's been a bitch. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

After the brief battle with Zabuza, Team Seven and Tazuna had made it to his small cabin for a nicely deserved rest. Once they entered the building, they were greeted by the sight of a young age woman cleaning the kitchen.

"Dad you're back!" She cried running and hugging Tazuna.

"I told you I'd be back with help Tsunami." The old man said patting her head softly.

"Who are they?" She asked pulling away from the embrace of her father and motioning to the group of shinobi standing next to him.

"These are shinobi from Konoha I hired to help with the building of the bridge. Shinobi, this is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna introduced.

"Thank you so much for protecting my father, I was so worried something would happen to him." Tsunami said bowing slightly at the ninja.

"No need to thank us, it's our duty after all." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pocket. Sakura's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush severely and hold her head down.

"You five must be hungry, please sit down." Tsunami said turning back to the kitchen. "I was just about to start on lunch anyway."

At that moment, a young boy walked into the kitchen and eyed the Team 7.

"Oh hello there, Inari. Your grandpa Tazuna got help from the leaf village." Tsunami explained.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari cried with a glare.

"Brat, this Gato sounds like nothing more than a weak man with a bunch of slightly less weak thugs to back him up. He's no match for me." Naruto stated calmly.

"You come from a strong village with no problems, you don't know how hard life really is!" Inari accused. "You don't know what it's like to struggle!"

Naruto was quiet for a few moment s staring at Inari. Suddenly everyone in the cabin excluding Naruto felt a very large killing intent in the air. It was suffocating Tazuna, Tsunami, Sakura, and Sasuke while Kakashi was affected by it but not as severely as the others. Naruto glared at Inari, balling his fist and gritting his teeth.

"Child don't you dare tell me I know nothing of hardship. I could tell you things that would give you nightmares for days and you wouldn't believe the things I've gone through. Trust me when I say you've had it easy kid." The blond said before turning and exiting the house, slamming the door behind him.

"So who wants dumplings?" Tsunami asked after a few moments of silence.

-Somewhere In a Forest-

"Stupid child!" Naruto shouted swinging his sword sending a large arc of energy at a group of trees tearing through them very easily. He turned around and swung his sword again, sending another torrent of destructive power, demolishing another part of the forest. Holding up his hand, a small orb began forming in his palm. Within seconds, it was a shifting pink ball of controlled energy. Firing it into a group of trees, it exploded and the trees slowly started disintegrating into nothing. Turning his head slightly he growled.

"Come out before I make you come out." He said.

A robed female walked from behind the few trees that hadn't been destroyed in Naruto's wrath. Naruto turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. She wore a basic kimono, had long black hair, and wore a kind expression.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong." Naruto answered a look of annoyance on his face.

"How about you stop being sarcastic and tell me?" The female questioned.

"It doesn't matter, associate of Zabuza." Naruto stated. At this, the young lady reached for her pockets to retrieve some Senbon but was stopped by Naruto's sword at her neck.

"You move that sword really fast considering its size." She said, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"If I wanted to, I could have easily killed you." Naruto said. "But I didn't."

Zabuza's apprentice was shocked when he removed his sword from her neck and stabbed it into the ground.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Haku." She answered. "What is yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The swordsman responded.

"So Naruto, if you know I'm an accomplice of Zabuza then why have you not killed me?" Haku asked.

"Because, I don't have anything to gain from it personally." He answered.

"But I am endangering your mission to protect Tazuna, correct?" She asked, not understanding.

"Believe me when I say that I don't have Konoha's best interest in mind. In fact, my goal is to make that village suffer for what it has done to me." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

"You're just one person Naruto-san." Haku pointed out. "What can you expect to do up against the strongest shinobi village?"

"I have the power of a God, Haku." Naruto said holding his hand palm upwards. Haku watched as something strange began happening. She watched the space in his palm start to ripple and distort until something started forming. That "something" slowly grew into a small glowing cube. Naruto then grabbed the cube with his other hand and stretched it out until it became sword-like.

"Is that what I think it is?" Haku asked.

"Yes." Naruto said holding it up to the light. "A blade crafted from the fabric of space itself."

"You're a strange one Naruto-san." Haku mused.

"How am I strange?" He asked.

"You're revealing your techniques to an enemy." She stated. "Either you don't care about me knowing your abilities or you know for sure me and Zabuza-sama are no match for you."

"Both are correct." He said with a shrug. "We don't have to be enemies Haku-san. You and Zabuza-san could be very useful on my side."

"I'll ask him what he thinks of your proposal." Haku said. Naruto nodded before grabbing his sword and then breaking down into pixels, and in a few seconds was gone.

-Tazuna's House-

Naruto reappeared in front of the small house and put his sword onto his back. Walking into the house, he only saw Tsunami at the table eating soup. She noticed him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're friends went to go train. Kakashi-san told me to tell you to just train on your own." She said.

'_There's nothing he could teach me that would be useful anyway.' _The blond thought angrily. He turned and went straight back outside. Letting out a huff, Naruto headed the forest to start some training of his own.

Once he got to a part of the forest he deemed secluded, he made three clones of himself. These weren't normal clones however, these clones blinked into existence without Naruto performing a hand sign. His Mugengan was activated, two stars on the pupil.

"Training time." Naruto simply said before quickly drawing his sword and swinging it at the clone closest to him. Clone 1(clone that was attacked by Naruto) ducked to the ground to avoid the attack before performing a sweep kick. Jumping back to avoid the kick, Naruto then raised his sword to block a swing from Clone 2. Pushing the clone back Naruto then pumped lighting chakra into his sword, coating the blade in electricity. Clone 2 threw his hand out causing Naruto to fly back several feet before he could swing. Clone 3 rushed towards the original preparing to strike with its sword.

Just before Naruto was stuck by the attack he teleported into the air above Clone 3. Surprised by this, the clone was then cut through by Naruto's lighting covered sword. The original looked up to see both the clones quickly teleporting towards him. Naruto raised his arm to block a punch from Clone 1 and turned intangible to avoid a sword jab from Clone 2. He then teleported several feet away from them and slashed the air with his hand. Hundreds and glowing needles appeared in front of him before flying towards the clones. Clone 2 was torn apart by the attack while Clone 1 evaded it. The last clone quickly went through a string of hand signs before firing a ball of high pressurized wind from its mouth. Naruto quickly held out his hand causing a barely visible, clear shield to appear in front of him. The furious winds went around the original causing him to smirk.

"It's time to end this." Naruto stated. He held out his hand and balled it into a fist. "**Spatial Crushing." **The clone had a panicked look on its face as the area around it started folding up. Clone 1 was thrown to the ground by an invisible force and faded from existence. Giving a satisfied nod, the blond teleported back to Tazuna's house. Once he got there, he raised an eyebrow at the strange noises he was hearing within. Preparing himself, Naruto stepped inside.

Inside, Naruto saw Tsunami being held captive by two thugs with katanas. They noticed the closing of the front door and turned to see nothing. Thug 1 (Can't remember his name) licked his lips, eyeing Tsunami up and down. Going for her pants, he suddenly felt a presence very close to him. Turning his head slightly, he saw Naruto's Mugengan promising death. Thug 2 let out a surprised cry at the sudden appearance of the blond before he was blown backwards by an invisible force. Thug 1 turned around to slice through Naruto with his sword but his eyes widened when the weapon straight through him as if he wasn't there.

"W-What are you?" Thug 1 stammered trying to attack Naruto again only for it to fail.

"**Portal Fury." **Naruto mumbled a portal opening behind Thug 1. A quick flurry of punches and kicks were delivered to the man and he was beaten to the ground. Naruto heard a battle cry and turned to see Thug 2 running at him with his sword raised. Naruto waved his hand in the air creating an invisible shied that blocked the attack.

"And you have the nerve to call yourself a swordsman." The blond said before he quickly drew his sword and shoved it through the chest of the thug. Flinging the body off the sword, Naruto stabbed it into the ground, to be precise into the body of the other thug. Tsunami looked at him, slightly afraid of what he might do to her.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"At the b-bridge." She answered.

"Stay here." Naruto said before turning and teleporting to his "team".

-Bridge-

Sasuke wasn't the best of times right now. He was fighting the masked shinobi from earlier who had trapped him inside a large ice prism. Not only that but he kept going in and out of the mirrors and that made it very difficult to fight back. Especially when he was throwing volleys of Senbon at Sasuke. On the plus side, Sasuke had finally unlocked his Sharingan but that didn't do much help. The masked ninja appeared again and sent a hail of Senbon; the Uchiha closed his eyes and waited for the pain. When he felt nothing after a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto holding out his hand and the Senbon floating in the air.

"Great job Sasuke." Naruto said sarcastically before letting the Senbon fall to the ground.

"S-Shut up loser." Sasuke scoffed, spitting out a glob of blood. Naruto held out his hand towards Haku.

"Come here." He mumbled. Haku was about to throw more Senbon when he suddenly was teleported in front of the blond shinobi.

"W-what just happened?" She asked startled.

"I teleported you towards me but that's irrelevant." Naruto explained. "Have you considered my offer?"

"Yes." Haku answered. "Zabuza-sama and I will join you in your quest."

"Alright now let's just-"Naruto started before he was cut off.

"Zabuza-sama is in danger!" Haku cried before she disappeared. The ice prism around Sasuke and Naruto began to fell apart at the lack of Haku within. Naruto quickly teleported after her, leaving Sasuke there.

Zabuza had definitely seen better days. After having two of his henchmen killed, he then found himself held in place by several ninja hounds and Hatake Kakashi about to end his life. Just as Kakashi was about to strike him with his **Raikiri,** Haku appeared in front of her master, ready to take the blow. However, Naruto then appeared in front of Haku, grabbing Kakashi's wrist and held it into the air.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, his voice holding a tone of anger.

"There is no need to kill him; we're better off taking them as prisoners." Naruto stated simply.

"As your superior, Naruto I order you to mov-"Kakashi was cut off by Naruto glaring at him, Mugengan activated.

"Don't ever call yourself my superior Hatake, no one commands me." Naruto growled out, barely containing his anger. His grip on Kakashi's wrist tightened to the point that it hurt causing the Jonin to snatch his arm away. The **Raikiri **fizzed out as Kakashi reluctantly nodded and Naruto turned his attention to their former enemies. Just as the blond was about to say something he heard slow clapping of in the distance. Everyone turned towards the noise and saw a short, fat man wearing an expensive suit surrounded by dozens of bandits. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the short man, realizing who he was.

"Zabuza, I gave you one easy job to do and you couldn't even get that done. So I came up with a really good idea, kill you and the bridge builder with my bandits I hired, and then keep that bitch of yours for myself." Gato said with an evil sneer. Zabuza glared at the businessman from his position, fighting the urge to pass out.

"Zabuza, up for a little bet?" Naruto asked as he removed his sword from his back and stabbed it into the ground. The blond gave Zabuza an Energy Replenishing Pill who pulled down his bandages to chew it. The former Mist-Swordsman picked up his sword and Naruto did the same. Kakashi, catching on to what the two were doing, reluctantly armed himself with two kunai.

"Let's see who kills the most." Naruto challenged, a bloodthirsty grin spreading across his face.

"Whoever brings me Zabuza's head will get the biggest reward!" Gato called out causing the bandits to let out a battle cry before charging forward. Naruto brandished his blade and ran ahead, followed by Zabuza and Kakashi. Naruto channeled fire chakra to his sword, the surface of the blade being covered in flames. He swung the sword and cleaved through several men at once, blood splattering against his armor. He made a mental note to limit his power so not to show anything to Kakashi that the Jonin didn't already know. Naruto would be a fool if he revealed all his techniques to the enemy.

Zabuza mentally counted how many he had killed as he evaded several weapons being thrown at him, swinging his sword around and decapitating all the enemies around him. Kakashi on the other hand stayed behind, watching Naruto and hoping someone would kill him. Ducking under the sword slash of a bandit, he sprang up and slit the man's throat. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Sakura watching after a wounded Sasuke. Haku on the other hand had decided to take part in the "competition". A blood covered Naruto and Zabuza stood before an extremely scared, cowering Gato. The short tyrant held up his arms in defense as he slowly backed up.

"N-N-Now hold on there, fellas, I'm s-sure we can talk this out." Gato stuttered.

"Do you want him or shall I?" Naruto asked as he stared at the man in front of them.

"You can get top and I'll get bottom." Zabuza said as he grinned behind the bandages covering his mouth. Hearing his words, Gato turned and attempted to run away. However it was of no use as in one swift movement, Naruto had removed Gato's head and Zabuza had cleaved his body in two. The dismembered corpse of Gato fell to the ground, the blood quickly staining the ground. Without another glance, Naruto turned from the pieces and began walking back towards his sensei, with Haku and Zabuza quickly joining him.

The bridge was quickly built with the help of Naruto's dozens of shadow clones, construction not taking long at all. Tazuna smiled as he looked at the bridge.

"Gato and his goons are dead, the village is safe, mission accomplished." Naruto said in a monotone voice. "We shall be taking Zabuza and Haku back to Konoha as prisoners."

Kakashi opened his mouth to argue but decided there was no point as much as he hated to admit it, the jinchuriki was right. He looked over Sasuke who had woken back up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, let's head on home." Kakashi said causing Naruto to scoff at the word. They bid farewell to the very grateful Tazuna and began the trek back to Konoha.


	8. Yet Another Author's Note

Hello readers, it's RR here with an unfortunate author's note. It's been well over a year since I've updated this story, mainly due to writer's block and the erratic businesses that is my life. However, thing's have finally calmed down for me and recently I took the time to read through all of my stories, as well as the reviews. And holy shit I was such a bad writer, well overall-ness. I am a much better author now, rest assured. I will be deleting a majority of the stories on my profile, not this one however. I will either be redoing it with a few differences or merely continuing from this current chapter. The choice is up to you, dear readers.

-RR


End file.
